cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanis Szera
Tanis Szera is the empress of Izera as of 3552. As the sole heir to the Izeran throne, Tanis was groomed for leadership by her parents from a very early age. And, as luck would have it, "empress" was a role she was quite keen on fulfilling. By 3547, she was already managing of much of Izera's day-to-day business, and prior to her being formally crowned in 3552, she was already seen by many as Izera's de-facto leader. By 3555, at 23 years old, Tanis' reign had already been marked by a handful of significant events and traits, including her allowance of democratic elections for mayors and one Advisory Board position, her fondness for Nijar Szera's ideals, and a close personal relationship with Amelia, the Verandi queen. Personal History In 3545, at 13 years old, Tanis met Amelia while her father, Nitalak Szera, was visiting the Verandi Empire on a diplomatic mission. After being introduced to each other, they were largely left to their own devices as their parents went off to conduct their business. It was not long, however, before the two princesses bonded, despite the age gap between them, and became good friends. This friendship would endure for the next decade, at the very least, as Tanis and Amelia were still friends by 3555. In 3547, Tanis' father was diagnosed with a degenerative disease. The disease, while treatable, had no known cure, and would eventually render him permanently weakened and partially paralyzed. That year, he decided to remove Tanis from the formal education system and instead hire private tutors to complete her education, so that she could remain at Deidirus Palace for longer, and thus gain more "hands-on" experience for her future as empress. At only 15 years old, he began instructing her on to manage some the daily business of the empire, ultimately leaving her in charge of all of Izera's ordinary affairs while maintaining only a minimal, supervisory role. In 3552, as his health began to decline more quickly, Emperor Nitalak Szera abdicated. After Rhaela Szera refused to take the position in his stead, Tanis ascended to the throne at 20 years old. Her coronation took place a few days later, and her father made a speech wherein he stated that no-one was more qualified to rule over Izera than his daughter. Reign Despite only being on the throne for 3 years, as of 3555, Tanis quickly made an impression on the Izeran general public. The democratization of a part of the Izeran political process came early in her reign, as did the news of her fondness for many of Nijar Szera's socioeconomic ideas. A general loosening of the laws regarding artistic censorship, most notably the removal of the ban on Love Conquers All in 3553, also marked her administration's early history, a move that - while somewhat controversial - generated little to no public discontent, even among the more conservative elements of Izeran society. This is largely attributed to Tanis' popularity, as she is easily the most well-liked monarch to ever rule over Izera. Her popularity is, in turn, largely attributed to her natural charisma, though she is also the first Izeran monarch to make extensive use of various public relations methods. Although reasonably well-regarded as a girl, Tanis was quick to cast off her image as the sweet, charming princess in the lead-up to her father's abdication. In its place, she adopted a new persona, one that projected a sense of power, demanded respect and was highly authoritative. She quickly became known for her unique speeches, which have been exceptionally successful in exciting the Izeran general public, and are often described as deeply intimidating, awe-inspiring and dramatic. Political analysts, primarily from foreign networks, have previously suggested that Tanis' persona was precisely engineered to be a larger-than-life image that would easily and strongly resonate with the public, a successful phenomenon that some say she has further exploited by constructing a cult of personality around herself in the minds of Izerans, through the extensive use of PR tactics. Spokespeople for the government have repeatedly denied such assertions. Category:Izera Category:People Category:Therans Category:Izeran Category:Politicians